Emperor of Hulstria
Emperor/ress of Hulstria, is the title of the reigning Monarch in Greater Hulstria. Many times the titles Emperor/ress of Greater Hulstria or Kaiser/in of Hulstria/Greater Hulstria are also used to mean the same person. The title first came into use after the successful revolt of the Hulstria from the Holy Luthori Empire's colonial rule. The Hulstrian Diet coronated Fieldmarshall Franz von Rothingren, Franz I Emperor of Hulstria. The title was held continuously by his descendents until 2117 when the country fell into anarchy. It was unofficially revived when Klaus Gustav III, Holy Gishoton Emperor came to the throne in 2198 as Holy Gishoton Emperor. While technically not Emperor of Hulstria, he had Imperial lineage and was enumerated as such. The title itself however was not officially restored until April 4th, 2375 when Rudolph III assumed the throne. Since then the title has continued to be used with only one brief interruption from May 7th, 2484, when Rudolph IV was forced from the throne, o August 3 2,551, when his son Ferdinand I retook the throne. The title since has not seen any interruptions. Hulstrian Crown Jewels The Kaiser and Kaiserine's Crown Jewels include Kaiserine's Tiara: Kaiserine Annemarie's Tiara would be specifically made for her after the previous Empress tiara was stolen. She wore it all the time. She passed it down to Sophie the First. with her Tiara on her wedding day]] Crown Jewels of the Hulstrian Empire: The Kaiser wears a crown only in special circumstances such as national events and coronation etc. The crown is heavy and uncomfortable to wear however he still uses it. It was created for Franz l. It was presented by the Imperial Diet in 1650. The Kaiserine also gets her own crown however she uses the tiara a lot more than the heavy crown. List of Emperors House of Rothingren House of Traugott House of Rothingren-Traugott Following the assassination of Maximilian V by Gao-Showa extremists, the Hulstrian Empire fell in decades of anarchy, called the "Dark Period". House of Rothingren-Traugott, Holy Gishoton Emperor At the time, Monarchists who fled the Communist purges and refused to recognize the Communist Regime considered Percival, Klaus Gustav III's only surviving son to be Hulstrian Emperor. However because Percival technically abdicated his claim on the throne once he gained assylum in Rildanor, modern historians do not count him as a Monarch. House of Rothingren-Traugott, Second Restoration Rudolph IV was ousted by Communist Revolutionaries, and fearing that the fate of Klaus Gustav III would befall he and his family, the Imperial Family fled to the Holy Luthori Empire where he took up his claim on the Luthori Throne, though not until his descendent Heinrich I would the Rothingrens realize this goal. House of Rothingren-Traugott, Third Restoration The House of Rothingren-Traugott was forced to abdicate the throne of Gao-Soto shortly after the Crowns were split. Soon after, in 3411, the Imperial Socialist Party seized power, instituting a totalitarian Zen Socialist regime and taking Emperor Klaus Gustav VI prisoner. He was freed by the Septembrists in 3416 and returned to the Throne of Hulstria. House of Rothingren-Traugott, Fourth Restoration House of Yukio-Labsburg A short-lived republic was instaurated in 3854 House of Yukio-Labsburg, Restoration The Yukio-Labsburgs were overthrown by the Bailon-Gölsbergs. House of Bailon-Gölsberg Karl V granted power back to the Rothingren-Traugotts, becoming hereditary Archchancellor. House of Rothingren-Traugott, Fifth Restoration From 3915 to 3931, the Empire was led by the Oberbefehlshaber. House Ōtsuka House Labsburg The House of Yukio-Labsburg was restored under the name of House Labsburg by the Hulstrian Party regime and the Mikuni-Hulstrian Empire reformed into the Hulstrian Empire. The House of Labsburg was deposed in the Second September Revolution and the House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori installed as Hulstrian Emperors under the dual monarchy. House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori Amidst the chaos of a Communist uprising, the House of Yukio-Labsburg was returned to the throne. House of Yukio-Labsburg, Second Restoration The monarchy was overthrown and replaced by a republic in 4389. Following the collapse of the Federal Republic, the Dual Monarchy was restored and the House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori returned to the throne in 4406. House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori, Third Restoration House of Rothingren-Traugott-Okatori House of Rothingren-Traugott-Hjortson Hulstrian Sub-Branch of the House of Rothingren-Traugott Full Titulary Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Higness Great Prince of Trigunia, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories, King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha, Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Grand Duke of Malchik, Tirvoslavl, & Stary Kautsky; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Grand Duke of Belgae; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel Category: NobilityCategory:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Royalty